diablo team edited attidtion
by WARCRAFTCHICK
Summary: jinx speacil addition read revew rite!


_DIABLO TEAM _

Along time ago when man did not rule over the earth mount Lotus exploded filling the world with evil and anger, soon after many became against the destruction and group together fighting the darkness away many brave nights died and no one ever won the war. Therefore, the two leader's shaunion phoenix and vrooaxe bload agreed that they would make a border that one side peace and the other anger who ever to cross over the border would be destroyed. Since then no one had ever past the border until now.

**MANY CENTREYS LATER**.

Jinx stared up at the stars from the cart not knowing that it would be the last time she would ever see them again for a long time. She tossed back her smooth, black hair. "Stop day dreaming" spat the guard suddenly. Jinx

"I wouldn't be if this trip wasn't so boring" jinx shouted angrily. The guard turned around ignoring her. She stuck her tongue at him

**You just wait til I learn how to control my powers then you will see wants going to happen to you. **

Through the whole journey, the guards where stuck under pressure as jinx sang tinkle, tinkle star all the way there. "Make her stop I can't take it any more!" croaked the caption "where here" he announced "now you're in for it," whispered one of the guards in her left ear as he grabbed her from inside the cart. "Where are you taken me I demand to see my lawyer at once you'll pay for this!" shouted jinx.

**Maybe if I pretend I'm deaf he want speak to me I know I know I'll get a piece of lamb and through it out the window he'll chase after it then I can make a run for it but where am I going to get some lamb well it was a good idea though got to give me credit for it.**

"Shut the door and come in" came a sudden voice "yes boss" the guard answered .The door slammed behind her it was cold but Jinx did not care pictures of powerful spell casters hanged up around the walls with darts thrown to there heads, there was Lonton afterlords and Barbara sothturn but the most eerie thing abut the room was the skulls on every cupboard she felt sorry for who they belonged two and hoped she would not become part of the collection. She did not like the look of the room not at all. " are you afraid little girl " came a voice it was so dark jinx could not see anything the Jinx's stood there in silent for a minute and answered "why would I be afraid of a low life back stabber like yourself" "you got spunk kid but not enough to keep you alive in this harsh world take her to the dungeon.

She was blindfolded all the way down to the dungeons it felt like forever he was taking me to the dungeons. At lats I heard the sound of rust gate opening

"Who is there" muffled a voice behind her. "My names jinx who are you, you better not have be ill or something like that coz I'm not going to die down her I'm going to die in Felix big city where I was raised as a orphan " said Jinx "jinx ….. Want is your last name" muffled the man; he had come out of the shadows. His hair was long and greasy he looked like he was in his late 6o's his clothes were ragged robes. She did not see his eyes for the were bandaged up! "I do not know my last name want is your name?" Questioned jinx "wants your name" she asked again thinking he must be deaf". He looked like he was tiring to remember he's own name "I am Lonton afterlords the spell caster" spoke Lonton. Jinx burst out laughing

"Good joke now who are you" complained jinx "I'm not joking," croaked Lonton with a swing of his wrist he summoned a amulet "what is it" said jinx "it's a powerful amulet that is too powerful for me keep it safe" explained Lonton. Jinx did not answer just placed it in her pocket. She was so tried she fell asleep.

A woman screamed as arrows and spears flow everywhere. She saw a young lady dodging the arrows coming out of the palace. She was a maid. They came closer around the babies neck was the same amulet Lonton had given her. Sudden flashes where coming from the corner of her eye. She turned around to look but it was too blurry she opened her eyes. She was back in the dungeon.

**Who was that baby and why did she have the same amulet! **

**Well you are going to find out in part two coming soon edit addition who ever read the first story sorry I know it was rubbish. If you want part 2 soon and quicker review and I've got a new story far better then this one if you like world of Warcraft and night elves and trolls go go to video games – Warcraft – a story of a troll and a night elf .**


End file.
